The present invention is related to a radiant heating and to a laser sintering device having such a radiant heating.
Such a radiant heating and such a laser sintering device for the manufacturing of a three-dimensional object are known from WO 92/08566.
A resistive heating element made of graphite in order to process semiconductor wafers at temperatures up to 1200° C. is known from US 2004/0074898 A1. The thickness of the resistive element in such a case is 0.1 inch (2.54 mm) or more. Due to the high thickness of the resistive heating element its thermal inertia is high. In particular at lower temperatures no fast temperature control or adjustment is possible with it.
When manufacturing a three-dimensional object by subsequently solidifying layers of a powder material by a laser beam the temperature of the material has to be within a certain process window in order to ensure a good quality of the three-dimensional object. For a fast and exact adjustment/control of this temperature the dynamic behavior of the radiant heating is decisive.